<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky chocobo by confusedkoifish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518884">lucky chocobo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedkoifish/pseuds/confusedkoifish'>confusedkoifish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocobos, Disney World, Disney’s Magic Kingdom, Fluff, Kind of. It’s vague, M/M, Prompto is a Disney Actor, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine’s Day, Valentine’s Day Prompt, fluff and spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedkoifish/pseuds/confusedkoifish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The young man blinks at him, processing. His quizzical expression shifts, and for a moment Noctis is sure he’s going to get yelled at by a stranger. Instead, the most breathtaking grin he’s ever seen distracts him from the stranger’s shitty wig and he stares, a warm laugh ringing in his ears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I meant to have this done by Valentine’s Day, but it’s taking longer than expected so I’m posting this first part on my birthday instead! </p>
<p>The world in this is kind of canon but kind of not—Disney World exists so I guess you could make the argument that this is an Au where Disney World exists in Eos. Or Lucis. Or whatever. </p>
<p>Anyway! Enjoy part one!</p>
<p>(Also the Chocobo hat Noctis is wearing is basically the same as a hat I bought from The Beeeanshop on Etsy. It’s my favorite hat ever)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour into the first day at Magic Kingdom, Noctis decides that Disney World is wildly overrated by the general public. Though Ignis had promised that Floridian winters tended to be on the warmer end of the spectrum, the weather so far has been less than satisfactory. Which is to say, Noctis is cold and he hates it. Not even his favorite sherpa-lined jacket keeps the chill at bay, though it gives him somewhere to put his hands while he glares up at the overcast sky. </p>
<p>At least his head is warm. Iris bought him this abomination of a hat to keep his ears warm, and because it’s Iris he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. Even though it’s bright yellow and sticks out like a sore thumb among the blacks and greys Noctis usually wears.</p>
<p>“You’ll feel better once we get to Space Mountain,” says Iris, linking her arm through his before he has the chance to pull away. The smile hasn’t left her face since Noctis accepted her gift without protest, and the pink flush on the tip of her nose pairs well with her oversized Moogle sweatshirt. “Who knows? Maybe since the weather’s so bad the line won’t be as long.”</p>
<p>“Not that it matters, since his royal heiny was nice enough to get Fastpasses for everyone.” Clad only in his usual vest and jeans, Gladiolus might as well be strolling down the beach somewhere for all that he pays attention to the cold. </p>
<p>Noctis glares at his bare arms and huddles further into his own jacket. “That was Ignis’s doing,” he says. “I wouldn’t even know who to ask about that.”</p>
<p>Their group splits down the middle to avoid getting plowed over by a determined woman pushing a stroller. They flow together again once the obstacle has passed, Noctis and Iris in the middle with Gladiolus and Ignis taking up the rear on either side.</p>
<p>“Either way, it’ll be nice to not have to wait in the cold, right Noctis?” Iris pats his arm, doe eyes warm and disarming as ever. Noctis wonders faintly if she’s aware of how difficult it is to disagree with her, with or without the mountain of muscle standing behind them. Gladiolus would kick his ass if Noctis ever dared to hurt her feelings, and Noctis would let him. </p>
<p>He looks up at the distant dome of their destination, growing closer with every step down the crowded street. It almost hurts to look at, the white stark against the rain-grey sky. “Yeah, I guess,” says Noctis, while Iris pulls him along.</p>
<p>True to her word, the line at Space Mountain is shorter than usual due to the weather. Iris convinces everyone to wait it out “with the plebs” instead of using their passes to skip ahead to the front, so Noctis ends up leaning against the low wall outside with his arms crossed, shrubs digging into his back while Iris distracts Ignis with something on her phone. </p>
<p>Ten minutes in, Noctis realizes a twenty four ounce slushee is, in fact, not a wise precursor to a thirty minute queue. He brushes past Gladio with a muttered, “Bathroom,” and darts off before either of his babysitters can make a fuss about him going off alone in such a public place. Ducking out of line this early is an easy affair, a simple matter of pushing past one row of people into an open street. Noctis books it to the nearest restroom with his head down, ducking into his jacket whenever anyone spares him too long a glance. </p>
<p>By some miracle, he makes it to the white and teal building unharassed. After poking his head in to check the number of people lingering inside, Noctis exhales a sigh of relief and ambles over to the line of pseudo-futuristic urinals. He’s finishing up, washing his hands at a sink that has no business being as square as it is, when someone walks in. </p>
<p>Blue vest, white shirt...Astrals, is that a wig? It looks awful, all haphazard and fluffy in the wrong places. Whoever styled it must have been going for windswept but wildly missed the mark. Noctis catches himself staring right as the stranger does the same, clear blue eyes focusing in on his reflection in the mirror. </p>
<p>To save face, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “That’s a terrible wig.” </p>
<p>Oh. Well. That’s definitely more polite than being caught staring at someone. Ignis would be proud.</p>
<p>The young man blinks at him, processing. His quizzical expression shifts, and for a moment Noctis is sure he’s going to get yelled at by a stranger. Instead, the most breathtaking grin he’s ever seen distracts him from the stranger’s shitty wig and he stares, a warm laugh ringing in his ears.</p>
<p>“You’re not wrong,” the boy says, pushing his fingers through the dark strands. They crunch beneath his fingers. “It was this or dye my hair, though, and I don’t love my job that much.”</p>
<p>He flashes that million dollar smile again and it’s all Noctis can do to keep his usually impressive poker face in place. </p>
<p>“But hey, nice hat. Chocobo fan, huh?”</p>
<p>Noctis blinks, reaching up to touch his hat as though he forgot it was there. “Uh, something like that, yeah.”</p>
<p>He turns to leave, certain that’s the end of their conversation. Ignis and Gladio are waiting for him. The longer he keeps them waiting, the more likely it is they’ll freak out and come looking. The actor is still looking at him, though, all big blue eyes and long golden lashes with a smattering of freckles across his nose.</p>
<p>“We’re, uh. We’re not supposed to break character, but since I’m on break and there’s no one else in here…” His hand jerks out, hovering in front of Noctis’s nose. Noctis goes cross-eyed trying to look at it before remembering to take it like he’s supposed to. Slender fingers curl around his own and shake once as the boy keeps talking. “Name’s Prompto Argentum. You’re very cute.”</p>
<p>Noctis’s entire body flushes, from the tips of his ears to his toes, tucked away inside his black boots. Prompto winks and Noctis almost chokes on his own spit. A cute boy is hitting on him, holy shit. He has just enough sense to respond with his own name, albeit more hoarsely than usual. “Noctis.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Noct.”</p>
<p>His flush intensifies, though Noctis has no idea why. Ignis and Gladio use the same nickname often enough, but the casual way Prompto says it has him hot all over. The familiarity of it all tugs at him, from the jaunty lilt of Prompto’s hip to his easygoing grin. He could pursue the thread, maybe pull on it a little to see what kind of memory surfaces, but Prompto is looking at him and he’s never wanted to kiss a stranger so much in his life. Noctis takes half a step forward—to do what, he’s not sure—and then his phone rings, loud and clear from his pocket. </p>
<p>“Ah. Shit, sorry,” he mutters, pulling it out and swiping up when Ignis’s name appears in bold letters across the top of the screen. “Hey, Ig.”</p>
<p>“Noctis.” His retainer cuts to the chase, as usual. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Uh, still in the bathroom. I’ll be there in a minute.”</p>
<p>“See that you are.”</p>
<p>Noctis hangs up, finding Prompto’s curious gaze trained on his face. He has his bottom lip sucked behind his teeth. Cute. Slipping his phone into his back pocket, Noctis says, “Sorry about that. My guardians are...protective.” An understatement, but one that stops him from sounding too insane. He knows the lengths Gladiolus and Ignis would go to if he actually disappeared somewhere in the park, or anywhere for that matter.</p>
<p>Prompto waves a hand, shrugging, “No worries, man.”</p>
<p>“Uh. See you around,” says Noctis, slipping around him. He doubts it though. The park is a big place, and Prompto’s just one stranger, even if he’s cute as fuck and pushes all of Noctis’s buttons just right. Familiar or not, they’ll probably never see each other again. He sighs as he steps into the outside air. Perhaps it’s the date that’s making him so melancholy about it. Fucking Valentine’s Day. </p>
<p>When he reaches the line for Space Mountain, he finds Ignis waiting off to the side, arms crossed. Gladiolus and Iris are nowhere in sight. Upon arriving at the gate, a hot flush of shame settles over Noctis, though he hasn’t done anything wrong, per se. Besides dodging the three of them to go off on his own when he knows how much trouble they could get in if anything happened to him. </p>
<p>“Noctis.” Ignis greets him with a small dip of his head, green eyes stern behind the lenses of his thin rectangular glasses. </p>
<p>“Gladio and Iris already go inside?” Noctis asks, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach when Ignis nods. “Sorry you had to step out of line to wait for me.”</p>
<p>“Think nothing of it.” Ignis waves a hand. “I’m not one for heights, I’m afraid. Nor being upside down.”</p>
<p>Noctis hums. He pushes the guilt aside as best he can and nods. “Want to go get something to eat? We can wait on one of the benches.”</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve been dying to try a soft pretzel. I hear they have the shape of mouse ears.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Noctis promises he won’t run off again during their trip, he lies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part two as promised! </p>
<p>Thank you so much for your kind words on the last part! It meant so much to me to have such a warm reception to this piece!💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Noctis promises he won’t run off again during their trip, he lies. Not intentionally, although he’s less than thrilled to agree to anything that might limit his freedom on his one vacation this year. Ignis and Gladio are his friends, despite how much they irritate him, and to spare them the trouble, he fully intends to stick by their side for the rest of the trip. </p>
<p>But then he runs into Prompto again. And Noctis can’t help himself.</p>
<p>They end up in the bathroom again, because, realistically, it’s the only place to get any semblance of privacy in such a public place. Prompto must be off for the day; he’s traded his work clothes for a denim jacket and sweatshirt with a big golden heart emblem. If he styled his hair at all before coming to work, the wig ruined it, but Noctis couldn’t care less. Somehow the messiness is charming, and paired with those big blue eyes and face full of freckles…He’s mesmerizing, to say the least.</p>
<p>He smells amazing. Citrusy with a smokey undertone that reminds Noctis of a haven’s blue flames. The scent clings to his clothes. With how close the two of them are standing, Noctis can smell it on his skin. Sure, they’re in a bathroom again—and maybe that’s more than enough of a reason for Noctis to not be breathing through his nose—but whether it’s cologne or perfume or something else entirely he can’t get enough of it. He can’t get enough of anything, really. The bathroom stall digs into his back, cold and rough, but Prompto presses up against his front, warm and yielding. He has a hand on the back of Noctis’s neck, tilting his chin down that bare inch, making way for their lips to meet. Noctis didn’t know he was into that but he definitely is. Who cares if Prompto’s a stranger and Ignis will kill him when he finds out? Noctis is living. </p>
<p>Prompto’s other hand pushes into Noctis’s hip, thumb rubbing in little circles over the bone. He pulls back with a wet smack, voice rough. “This okay?”</p>
<p>It’s ridiculous. Just the brush of Prompto’s nose against his burns like nothing else, has Noctis’s hands fisting in the sweatshirt he wears. He shudders, muttering a soft, “Yeah,” that melts into a pleased groan when Prompto dives in again.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so hot.”</p>
<p>Noctis tightens his fists around Prompto’s sweatshirt at the words, pulling him closer and sucking on the other boy’s bottom lip, grinning against his mouth as the other boy goes boneless and slumps against him. The extra weight shoves Noctis into the stall door, but he definitely isn’t complaining. He has Prompto’s hands on his hip, his neck, sliding up to press cold fingers to his abdomen. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Prompto moans slightly as Noctis ventures from the boy’s mouth to his jawline, sliding his tongue and nipping at the skin. As his mouth left Prompto’s jaw, his hand flitted its way up, hungry, wanting, to take its place. The boy’s jaw  fits perfectly in the curve of his palm, the skin there soft and warm beneath his fingers. “Speak for yourself.”</p>
<p>“Noctis.” Prompto mutters in reply, like he’s trying out the word on his tongue. The shape of it fits well in his mouth, Noctis decides. Just Noctis. No honorifics or family names with centuries of expectation and pride attached. He shudders, tilts his head to the side and the tender touch of their lips deepens. The world narrows to Prompto’s tongue in his mouth, the scent of his cologne, his fingers running up and down Noctis’s sides beneath his t-shirt. </p>
<p>Scratch every negative thing he said about Disney World; this is the best vacation Noctis has ever had.</p>
<p>At least until the bathroom door slams open with an audible crack. </p>
<p>Prompto jumps, stumbling back so fast that Noctis has to grab him by the shirt to keep him from falling into the toilet. Two sets of footsteps stop in front of the stall and Noctis barely stops himself from groaning. His damn phone. He left the tracker on it.</p>
<p>Outside the stall, a throat clears. Ignis’s voice says, “Prince Noctis.”</p>
<p>Prompto yelps, the sound so soft Noctis wonders briefly if he imagined it. His lips move, but no sound comes out. “Prince?”</p>
<p>A small part of Noctis considers warping through the back wall and making a run for it. Just a small part.</p>
<p>“Come on out, royal pain.” Gladio’s voice. And shuffling, as if he’s scuffing his boots on the bathroom tile.</p>
<p>Noctis sighs. No point in hiding if they already know he’s here. He straightens his jacket to the best of his ability, knowing full well that his hair and the red on his cheeks will give him away regardless. Prompto stares at him like he grew a second head while Noctis unlocks the stall door and pushes it open. Standing side by side, Gladiolus and Ignis fill the space in front of the sinks. </p>
<p>“Hey, Specs,” says Noctis, too casually.</p>
<p>“Highness.” Despite the disappointed curl to his lips, Ignis’s voice sounds perfectly neutral. “Apologies for...interrupting. The park closes soon.”</p>
<p>Shit. Have they really been in here that long? Noctis’s face colors again, heat spreading to the tips of his ears and down his throat.</p>
<p>Ignis clears his throat, shooting a pointed look in Prompto’s direction. Time to say goodbye, then. He isn’t lucky enough to run into the same cute guy a third time by mistake, and tomorrow they’ll be switching parks.</p>
<p>Noctis pauses, sighs, and turns back. He’s in for a lecture once they make it outside. “I’ll, uh…” What does he say? It’s not as though he’s in love with him, but the thought of never seeing Prompto again doesn’t sit right. “See you around.”</p>
<p>The corner of Prompto’s mouth lifts in a half smile, lips still red and kiss-swollen. Noctis’s eyes track the movement and he swears he hears Gladio cough into his hand. Prompto rolls his shoulders in an easy shrug, blue eyes warm like summer skies as he says, “Yeah. See you.”</p>
<p>One more long look and Noctis turns to follow Ignis and Gladio out the door. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Prompto darts forward, heedless of the murder in Gladiolus’s eyes or the tensing of the big man’s shoulders. Something small finds its way into Noctis’s hand; his fingers fold around it on reflex, clutching tight. Prompto releases his wrist, stepping back and shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. </p>
<p>Prompto is still watching when Gladiolus shoulder-checks Noctis on his way out the door and Noctis glares. A hand on his shoulder, Ignis guides his charge out into the cold night. </p>
<p>“So, blonds, huh?” Gladio asks once their group is far enough away that Iris comes into view, waving from a park bench. </p>
<p>Noctis punches him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>